


Written in the Star Wars

by bloodlinereigns (orphan_account)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Comic Conventions, Finn is a nerd, M/M, but a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodlinereigns
Summary: Roman thought that taking his little brothers to a comic convention would be one long boring weekend. But fate has something different in mind when he meets Finn, a Star Wars enthusiast that might just be the cutest person he's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this for Faye and Patricia because they're thirsty for baloreigns in any shape or form (and honestly, who wouldn't be? They're actually perfect). So I whipped up this in like two days. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm terrible at editing on the fly.

“You guys ready? Everything packed? Cause I’m not turning this car around once we get on the road.”

Roman was putting the last suitcase into his mother’s suburban, ready for a long weekend. He loved his little brothers to death. Both Seth and Dean had been fostered and eventually adopted by Roman’s parents when they were babies. He had been their big brother since he was in grade school and couldn’t imagine life without them.

Now that Roman was in college he didn’t get to see them as much. So when his mother suggested he drive his 11 year old brothers to a comic convention he couldn’t really say no. Even though the 19-year-old didn’t have much interest in most of that stuff, he’d do anything for his brothers. Even if it meant being bored out of his mind.

“Yes, we got everything! We already checked twice!! Let’s go!” Dean, a dirty blonde boy perpetually covered in bandaids, climbed into the front passenger seat. He had an R2-D2 backpack, probably filled with comics and actions figures.

“Settle down little man, the party doesn’t start till tomorrow.”

“I just wanna be there now!” Seth, a brunette with black rimmed glasses, claimed as he climbed into the back seat. His backpack was BB8 and probably filled with the same thing as his brother’s.

“It’s only a few hours away. We’ll get there soon and tomorrow we’ll go to your little party.”

“It’s a comic con.” Both boys said in unison. Roman checked all the doors before climbing into the driver’s seat and buckling up.

“Alright, alright. Just buckle up, we’re not stopping till we get to the hotel.”

“Wait, I have to go to the bathroom!!”

* * *

 

The next morning Roman was woken up offensively early by two overexcited boys jumping on his bed. He got their weekend passes, plenty of cash, water and snacks and finally headed into the convention.

The place was huge and full of people in various costumes. There were huge signs and posters everything and big screens with lists of activities, appearances, and maps of the convention center. Music played throughout and people were already having a good time. Roman was actually impressed.

“Looks like you boys aren’t the biggest nerds in the entire world. Cool.”

Seth stuck his tongue out at his big brother but kept close to him. Dean wasn’t listening, already in awe at everything. He held onto Roman’s shirt, always the clingiest of the two boys.

“Alright, where do we want to go first?”

“Let’s go to the dealer’s room, I wanna buy stuff!” Seth was already walking that way but Dean agreed and pulled Roman with him.

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God. It’s the Death Star!!” Dean was practically jumping up and down and pointing to a specific booth. Roman followed his gaze to a lego sculpture of the Death Star (Roman guessed, he didn’t really know what that was). Seth reacted in almost the same way, running right over. Roman and Dean followed to the booth that the sculpture was in.

There were more lego sculptures, comic books, and various other memorabilia. The boys immediately started looking at each and everything while Roman watched, prepared to throw away all his money (well, his parents money) for whatever they wanted. There were a couple shirts hanging up that caught the boys’ attention.

“Finn and Finn and Finn and me? What’s that?” Seth said.

“Finn from Star Wars!” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, and Finn from Adventure Time!”

“Who’s the other Finn?” Both boys asked at the same time.

“That’d be me.” A thick Irish accent caught all three Reigns boys attention.

Oh.

Oh wow.

The man, Finn apparently, was wearing one of the Finn shirts himself and it fit him oh so well. He had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes that complimented the cutest smile Roman had ever seen in his life. The man hadn’t noticed Roman, all eyes on his younger brothers

“But if you’re one of the three Finns, why are you wearing one that says ‘and me’?” Seth asked.

“Good question.” Finn just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I just like being a model I guess. You boys Star Wars fans?”

“Yeah! We saw your Death Star. Did you make it yourself?” Dean asked, excited still.

“Yup, put it together all by myself. It’s one of my many hobbies.”

 “What do you do with them?”

“Well, I usually just sell them to make room for more. But I also sell old comics, wrestling cards, shirts, posters, a little bit of everything I guess.”

“Wrestling cards?!” Seth exclaimed, moving close to the man. “Do you have Triple H ones?!”

“I might have a couple, if you have time to look.”

“Can we Roman?” Both boys turned to ask and Finn’s eyes followed them. For the first time his eyes connected with the other man and Roman could have sworn he felt a shiver go down his spine. They kept their eyes locked for just a second before Roman turned to his brothers.

“Whatever you want little man, we got all day.”

When he looked back Finn was still staring at him and Roman couldn’t help but smile. He knew he was pretty hot, 6’3” and muscular with long black hair (tied in a bun) and an intricate tattoo running up his right arm. Finn was good looking too and Roman hoped their attraction was mutual.

“Um, right, sure. The books are right over here.”

Seth began looking through the card books while Dean went over to the comic book boxes and started flicking through them. There were a couple more people looking through the booth but it wasn’t busy at all so Roman thought he should try and talk to Finn. He stood beside the shorter men, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Pretty awesome spread you got. You run all this by yourself?”

“Not usually. My best friend, Sami, normally helps me out. He had an emergency today, so it’s just me. Are you into…this stuff?” He motioned to the things around his booth.

“Not really. I mean, not as much as these two.” He pointed to Dean and Seth, who were now both looking at the cards.

“Ah, so you’re playing the good big brother, huh?” Finn sounded amused, not so secretly checking Roman out as they spoke. Roman did the very same, feeling the tension rise.

“Something like that.”

They locked eyes again and Roman was already considering asking if he could take Finn out later. That is, until he remembered that he had two 11 year olds he had to take of. Well, he could always ask for Finn’s number. Or would he be coming on too strong? He didn’t have a chance to decide when Seth whined.

“I can’t find any DX ones!”

Finn just smiled and went to the boy, taking a look at his books.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I have some.”

All three Reigns boys seemed to be smitten with Finn in a short amount of time. Dean and Seth started asking him questions about Star Wars, wrestling, comic books, and essentially anything else they could think of. Finn had an answer to pretty much everything and didn’t have a hard time making both boys laugh or gasp in awe. He was great with them both, never getting annoyed or tired of talking to them.

Roman watched all three of them and felt like he was falling in love. He had literally no idea what they were talking about half of the time but their happiness was enough to make him happy. Finn was hot and extremely cute at the same time and seemed too good to be true.

They had already spent almost two hours there when the booth started to get really busy. Finn had to actually start working and Roman ushered both boys away.

“We didn’t even buy anything!”

“We’ll come back tomorrow, promise.” Roman said it to both his brothers and Finn, who actually looked sad to see them go.

* * *

 

The boys had plenty of fun the rest of the day, taking in various booths and shows. By the end Roman had two sleepy boys on his hands and he was pretty exhausted himself. Dean ended up falling asleep in his arms and Seth was beside him as they walked back to the car.

“Roman, do you have a boyfriend?” Seth asked, holding his big brother’s hand tight.

It was surprising question. Roman had already explained his sexuality to his brothers, but neither of them ever really asked about his love life.

“No, I don’t. Why do you ask?”

“I think Finn likes you. And you like him too.”

“Yeah, you think so?”

“You looked at him like Jimmy looks at Naomi!  That means you like him.” Roman’s cousin and his girlfriend were probably the only couple that Seth knew, but he supposed it was accurate.

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right. You should go on a date with him.”

“You should marry him.” Dean mumbled, sounding like he was still asleep. Roman laughed at both his brothers.

“Let’s get you two boogers to bed, we can worry about that tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The next morning started the same way as the first. The boys were excited to see everything and basically dragged Roman to some Star Wars panel. They were a little early so the place was still filling out. They found a relatively empty row and sat down. Both boys were obviously excited but Roman sensed it was for more than just the panel.

As if confirming his suspicions, Seth jumped up and waved at someone.

“Finn! Over here!”

Roman looked over to see Finn walking over to them, smiling bright.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Come sit with us!” Seth practically squealed.

“You can sit next to Roman!” Dean added.

The two men caught each other’s eyes and Roman was sure he felt a spark this time. He had it bad for the nerdy Irishman, and he hoped he felt the same.

“Well, if you insist.” Finn took a seat next to Roman, seeming to be extra careful not to invade his personal space. He didn’t mind though, Roman was used to having people in his bubble. Now Dean had his arms wrapped around him and Seth was reaching over his blonde brother to touch him too. He let them both be while he talked to Finn.

“No booth today?”

“Sami’s there now, he covering for me so I can see this.” Finn was excited, Roman could tell. He was wearing a Darth Vader (or was it Kylo something? Roman really couldn’t tell) shirt and he had a Star Wars lanyard around his neck.

“So…Who’s your favorite?”

“Oh well, that’s easy. Well, I mean-“

Finn didn’t really hesitate to start talking, bringing up names and words that Roman was sure he had heard his younger brothers say. He was so enthusiastic and he didn’t treat Roman like he was an idiot for not knowing things. Roman tried to keep the longing look off of his face but he was completely smitten with Finn.

When the panel started Roman sort of tuned it out, paying more attention to his brothers. This had been the longest time he had seen them awake and quiet since they were babies. He thought about how great it felt to take them somewhere that they really loved. He had thought it would be total drag, but he was having fun too.

_Helps that there’s a hot guy that might just be interested into you._

What Roman didn’t see when he was paying attention to Finn was Seth and Dean putting a plan into place. Once the panel finished they played a game of rock, paper, scissors. Dean lost and rolled his eyes but agreed to go along with it.

* * *

 

All four of them were walking back to the booth when Dean starting pulling at Roman.

“I have to go to the bathroom!”

“Okay, okay. Come on Seth.”

“I don’t want to go!”

“Seth, I can’t just leave-“

“I don’t want to!”

“Roman, I need to go!!”

Two seconds from a complete meltdown Finn stepped in.

“I can take Seth back to the booth with me. We can meet you there.”

Roman sighed but nodded and started walking with Dean.

“Thank you. We won’t be long.”

While they watched the other two walk away Finn noticed that Seth looked particularly smug. They started walking again and Seth wasted no time.

“Finn, do you like boys?”

“I like boys and girls. Why do you ask?” Finn thought the question was harmless so he didn’t mind answering. Seth ignored his question and continued his investigation.

“Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?”

“Seth, I think I’m a little bit old for you.”

Seth stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not asking for me! So do you?”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.”

“You should date Roman!” Seth was practically jumping up and down.

“Who’s Roman?” They had made it back to the booth and Sami, a ginger with a thick beard and a sweet smile, had heard the end of their conversation. Seth didn’t miss a beat.

“Roman is my big brother! He’s super tall and strong and nice! He’s in college now and he used to play football. He’s really smart. And Finn should date him!”

“Well, I’m sold. Finn, date the man!” Both Sami and Seth cheered and Finn laughed them both off.

“Sami, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Super tall and strong and nice is like, your type man. I can’t get in between true love.”

“I hate you.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t even have to go that bad.” Roman was walking back with Dean, who was clinging to his side.

“Yes I did.”

“Sure, you’re lucky it was me and not dad.” Dean ignored the statement.

“Are you gonna ask Finn out on a date?”

“What?” The question came out of left field, but then Roman began to put the pieces together. Normally, Seth would have easily went with him. Unless they were trying to separate him from Finn.

“You sneaky little bug.” Roman mumbled, poking his side. Dean giggled, running off when the booth was in sight. He pretty much ran into Seth’s side. The boy was looking at comics with Sami while Finn dealt with customers. Sami had been surprised but Seth didn’t seem phased by the bigger boy clinging to him. In fact, he clung right back.

“Did it work?” Dean questioned and Seth nodded.

“I think so. But Roman still has to ask.”

“What are you two sneaks up to?” Roman walked up to his little brothers and picked them both up from behind. This caught the attention of Finn, who tried to hide his blush when he looked at Roman. Seth laughed and Dean squirmed in his hold. Finn finished with his customers and walked over to Reigns boys and Sami.

“Hey, everything good?” Roman nodded, setting the boys down.

“Yes, all crisis is averted. Seth wasn’t any trouble, was he?”

“I’m never trouble!” The little brunette claimed, poking his brother in the side.

“He was perfectly fine, I promise.” Finn assured him. They could both feel the tension rising once more, but tried to ignore it.

“That’s good. We should probably get out of your hair now…”

“Actually, we don’t mind.” Sami answered for Finn, finally introducing himself. “In fact, Finn told me he was going to get us lunch pretty soon.” No, he hadn’t. “You guys hungry?” He directed the question to Seth and Dean who nodded in unison.

“I want a chili cheese dog!”

“I want a burger!”

“So it’s settled, we’re all hungry. So why don’t you two get us some grub while the boys and I hold down the booth? Sound good? Good.”

Roman and Finn looked at each other. Didn’t seem like that had much of a choice.

* * *

 

“Listen, I don’t know what Seth said to you…”

Roman was following Finn to the food area of the convention and was attempting to break the awkward silence.

“Just that you were strong and smart and nice. Oh, and that I should date you. But that was after he made sure that I was single.”

“Oh my god. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be. This makes my decision so much easier.”

“Huh?” Finn didn’t answer him but he did yank Roman into an empty hallway. They hadn’t been walking to the food at all. Instead Finn had been leading him to a less inhabited place in the convention center. Roman’s heart starting beating faster as Finn pressed him against the wall. He was up on the balls of his feet, lips close to Roman’s

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Roman leaned in and their lips met. The bigger man put his hands on Finn’s hips, kissing him long and deep. It felt so right and neither of them wanted to let go. They kissed each other breathless, but they still needed more.

“Come on, before we get caught.” Finn led him down the long hallway until they reached a storage closet. It wasn’t exactly spacious, but neither seemed to mind as they went back to kissing each other. Roman’s hands roamed all over Finn’s body, heating him up in the best way.

“Fuck, Roman.”

The bigger man had begun kissing his neck, occasionally stopping to nibble at the exposed skin there.

“Need you.” Finn pushed him away just enough so he could get down on his knees. The sight of him was too much for Roman. He didn’t hesitate running his fingers through the short hair in front of him as Finn started to undo his pants.

Roman saw stars in that storage closet.

* * *

 

“When are they gonna be back? I’m for real hungry now.” Dean whined from his seat on the floor in Sami and Finn’s booth.

“Me too. What are they doing?” Seth was helping Sami organize some vinyls on the table. The ginger shrugged his shoulders.

“I think there’s chapel here, maybe they went to get married.” Sami was just joking, but Dean took him seriously.

“You can get married here?!”

“You should have brought Bray so you could marry him.”

“Whatever! You would have brought Luke!”

“Shut up!” The boys were about to get in an argument involving their…interesting next door neighbors when Sami spotted Roman and Finn. They had food in their hands but Sami noticed that they looked a lot more disheveled than they had before. Seth and Dean noticed them as they got closer and ran out to meet them. Well, to meet their food.

“Settle down and sit down, before you spill anything.” Roman got both of settled while Finn gave Sami his food. Getting a closer look at him, Sami could see that Finn’s lips looked sort of swollen and red.

“Wow. You guys are gross.”

“Shut the hell up.”

On the other side, Seth and Dean pulled Roman in to whisper to him.

“Did you ask him out?” Dean pressed and Seth leaned in for the answer.

“Um, something like that, yeah.”

Both boys celebrated before digging into their food. Operation Roman and Finn had been a success.

* * *

 

That day ended much like this first with Roman carrying a sleeping Seth to the car. Finn had offered to help him and was currently carrying Dean. They put both boys into the back seat and buckled them in before resting by the side of the car to talk. Roman had his arms wrapped around Finn’s waist and the Irishman had his hands on his chest.

“I can’t believe that such a perfect guy has been so close all this time.” Finn said after finding out that he and Roman only lived an hour away from each other.

“I can’t believe the perfect guy is into Star Wars and legos.” Roman teased, earning him a playful pat on the chest.

“Watch it.”

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna see you tomorrow right?”

“Of course. And after this weekend I might just let you take me out on a real date.”

“Oh you’re just too kind.” Roman smiled and pulled Finn close for a goodbye kiss. Sami, who had been waiting for the past ten minutes, was starting to get impatient.

“While I am a huge fan of love at first sight, it’s getting late guys.”

Finn held his finger up in a ‘wait a damn minute’ kind of way, not breaking his kiss just yet. Sami gave up and got in the car while mumbling to himself.

“If I knew that putting legos together got you guys like that I would have started putting them together too.”

Roman and Finn were still talking when they heard a light tapping on the window beside them. Slowly the window started going down and Seth’s face peeked out.

“Roman, I’m huuuungry!”

“I want IHOP!” Dean added from inside. Roman huffed out a laugh before they heard Sami, who had opened up his window too.

“IHOP sounds pretty good, honestly.” Finn laughed at his friend and turned to Roman.

“Let’s get these kids some pancakes, yeah?”

“Good idea babe.”


	2. In the Back of a Comic Book Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones that can't get enough baloreigns (Looking at you, faytricia) here is part two! Please enjoy!

_Back in the Reigns residence after the convention_

Seth and Dean ran inside the house with their back packs and nothing else, leaving Roman to drag everything inside.

“Oh my angels are back home!” Their mother announced loudly from the kitchen.

“Mama!” Both boys exclaimed and ran to her, hugging her waist when they reached her. She hugged back and kissed the tops of their heads.

“I missed my little angels, how was it?”

“It was so awesome! We saw so many costumes and art and famous people and, and everything!” Seth started first, excited to tell her every little thing.

“We gotta dress up next time Mama! Everybody does it!” Dean added and both boys started talking at once, clinging to her.

Roman dumped all the luggage in the living room and went to the kitchen.

“Hey ma.” He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, ignoring the whines of his little brothers.

“Hello honey, did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, it was good. A little nerdy, but good.” Roman reached behind her to the pan of fresh cookies she had been working on but got his hand slapped before he could grab one.

“No cookies until after dinner.” Roman pouted and heard his father walk into the kitchen.

“Are the cookies done?”

“Papa!” Both boys finally detached from their mother and ran to their dad. He chuckled and hugged them both, squeezing them and picking them up off the floor a little.

“My little jedi masters! Did you have fun?”

“It was so cool Papa, you should have seen it! Oh my gosh!” Seth was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yeah it was awesome, and Roman got a boyfriend too!”

“Dean, you weren’t supposed to tell yet!” Seth whisper yelled.

“Sorry…”

“Boyfriend?” His mother questioned him and Roman rolled his eyes. Oh boy. Here it comes.

“Mom, it’s not even that serious.”

“It is too serious! I saw Roman kiss him before he left!” Dean said.

“Kissing already? What is this boy’s name? Does he live close?”

“Mom please…”

“This is wonderful! Did you invite him to dinner?”

“Ma, he lives two hours away.”

“That’s not a bad drive, you should have invited him.” His father added, sneaking his way to the cookies with two boys in tow.

“Not helping Dad.”

“Here I was thinking that I’d have to set you up with Teresa’s son, you remember Tyler, and you went and finally found yourself a boyfriend!”

“Finally? I’ve had boyfriends before mom.”

“Hardly. Now tell me every little detail!”

“Only if I can have a cookie before dinner.”

* * *

 

_Two Months Later_

Roman’s summer break was coming to an end and he decided to take one more trip. He and Finn had been meeting halfway for the past couple months and it had been fun. They had some really great dates and Roman felt close to him already. When he went back to school he would be closer to the other man, but a lot busier than he was now. So he decided that before then he would visit him at his and Sami’s comic book (“and et cetera” as Finn put it) store. Of course he had to bring his little brothers so his mom would let him take the car.

Both boys were extremely excited to see Finn and all of his stuff again. They were even wearing the “Finn & Finn & Finn & Me” shirts that the man had given to Roman for them on their last date.

“Finn said he was gonna get some new wrestling cards. I’m gonna get a matching Shawn Michaels for my Triple H.” Seth declared, pocketing the money that mom gave him for helping wash dishes for the past couple days. He had his hair in a short ponytail to match Roman’s.

“I’m gonna get a Han Solo poster to put between my Luke and Leia ones.” Dean had gotten his spending money by helping dad clean up his office and shred old papers. He had a bright pink band aid on his cheek from where he scratched himself with a branch outside.

“Roman, what are you gonna buy?” Roman had already started driving, just as anxious to see Finn again.

“I think I might buy a couple vinyls. One of my college buddies has a record player he’s willing to sell me.” Roman had gotten money for the trip by saying ‘please’ and promising to wash all the cars when he got back.

“You should buy a ring for Finn before we get there.” Dean suggested.

“I’m not gonna ask him to marry me.”

“Papa buys Mama rings all the time.” Seth added.

“Mom and Pops have been married for like, twenty years. And, Dad is rich.”

“Well you gotta get him something!” Dean poked him to emphasize his point.

“Alright, alright, I’ll think of something.”

* * *

 

“For the last time, the Millennium Falcon goes on this pedestal, if you put it there no one can see it. Do I have to do everything myself?”

Sami sighed and moved the lego sculpture for the tenth time.

“You’re being particularly bitchy today you know.”

“I’m sorry…It’s just that with Roman and the boys coming I need everything to be perfect.” Finn was currently putting up the newest editions of DC and Marvel comics and organizing them precisely.

“Why are you so nervous? You’ve been on a bunch of dates already. You blew him in a storage closet man, I’m pretty sure he likes you already.”

“He might like me, and he might be having fun on dates but what if this is just a summer thing?” Finn turned to his best friend, sighing. “I really, really like Roman. He’s nice and funny and he’s so hot.”

“I get it, he’s perfect. No need to shove it in my face.”

They both went to the front counter and leaned there, taking in the quiet of the store. It was normally empty on weekdays, even in the summer. But it still made money and they loved their jobs.

“Not to mention we haven’t done anything besides kiss since that first day. Sami, you’ve seen Roman. This sexual frustration is driving me mad.” Sami looked at his Irish friend with a gaze that said ‘If I wasn’t your best friend I’d slap you’.

“He’s bringing his little brothers, something tells me that you’re not going to get anywhere with them around.”

“Maybe not. Unless…”

“No, no, I am not going to babysit and be an accomplice to your sexcapades.”

“Sami please! The boys really like you, Roman trusts you thanks to me, and the cute guy at the ice cream parlor might be working today.”

“That place is all the way across town!”

“I’ll pay for it and I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow.”

“…Fine.”

“This is why you’re my best friend.”

* * *

 

Seth and Dean rushed out of the car as soon as Roman parked and their big brother followed them close behind. They had bullied him into stopping at a flower stand and buying Finn a bouquet which he now held behind his back. The boys pushed into the store first, greeted by memorabilia galore.

“Hey guys, welcome!”

“Finn!” Both boys ran over and gave the man a quick hug before moving onto Sami. Finn watched Roman enter, looking perfect as always. It was hot and he was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, showing off his tattoo sleeve. His long hair that Finn longed to run his fingers through was pulled up in a ponytail. He was hiding something behind his back and when he walked up to Finn he revealed a bouquet of flowers. Finn would deny it, but his heart definitely skipped a beat.

“Hey, welcome to my humble shop.”

“Hi, I like it. S’cute.” He handed him the flowers before leaning in for a kiss. Ignoring the fake gags coming from Seth, Dean and Sami, Finn kissed him back. He was careful not to squish the flowers between them but he couldn’t help but get closer to Roman. They fit each other just right.

They separated and the boys were given free range of the store. Sami helped Seth up on the counter and the young boy started looking through the wrestling card books. He was determined to find that Shawn Michaels. Dean had started with the posters but had quickly become distracted with a remote control BB8 that Sami had opened just before they got there. Roman and Finn found a spot on the floor and were looking through a bunch of comic books and Finn attempted to explain who exactly Carnage was and why he hated Spiderman so much. Sami turned on the record player and the music filled the store. Sunlight shined through the front glass windows and it was kind of absolutely perfect.

* * *

 

They spent about two hours in the store, just moving around and checking everything out. A few customers came and went but it was more or less just the group together. Now Sami and Finn were off in the corner, whispering to each other. Both Seth and Dean were on the counter and Roman was standing next to them, looking at the cards.

“You two find any of pops?” Their father had been a wrestler back in the day but now he ran a successful wrestling school. All three boys liked it, but Seth was the one with the card collection.

“I already have all of Papa’s and Uncle Afa’s too.” Seth was looking through each page carefully to pick out the ones that were worthy enough for his collection.

Roman kept looking at Finn who seemed to arguing with Sami. It seemed like he won because Sami walked over looking a little defeated, but put on a smile.

“Who wants ice cream?”

“Me!” Both boys exclaimed and Dean almost fell off the counter, Roman caught him and helped them both down. Finn came over to Roman’s side, holding his arm.

“If it’s okay with you Roman, I can take the boys to the ice cream parlor. It’s not too far.”

Roman was about to say that they could all go but Finn tugged on his arm.

“That’s a great idea Sami! Roman can help me with the boxes in the back while you guys are away.” Roman raised an eyebrow, looking down at his boyfriend.

Why was Finn trying to get his brothers out of the store?

So that they would be alone?

Oh.

_Oh._

Roman nodded. “Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You guys cool with going with Sami?”

“Yeah!” Both boys agreed and hugged their brother.

“Okay, but you better be good and listen, no raising hell.”

“We’re not babies.” Seth stuck out his tongue and Dean did the same.

“Just be good you little goobers.”

“We’ll be back in a bit. Just, uh, make sure you get those _boxes_ all sorted out, yeah?” Sami said.

“Promise, thanks, bye!” Finn basically pushed all three through the door and locked it once they stepped out.

“You are the worst, you know that.” Roman laughed, watching the car leave the parking lot. Finn turned the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ before turning to Roman.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Finn feigned innocence for about three seconds before he found himself in Roman’s arms and his mouth on him. Roman was so warm and his hands slipped under Finn’s shirt, heating him up in the best way.

“Come on, this way.” Finn pulled and Roman went happily into the back room. It was a small office space with two desks. Finn pushed Roman into his chair and climbed into his lap. The bigger man pulled him in for a kiss. Finn tasted so sweet and it felt so good.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Finn confessed, pulling off his shirt and helping Roman with his own. Roman’s hands explored his now bare skin, skirting over his chest before resting on his hips.

“Me too babe, you look so good like this.” Finn was grinding down on him, kissing down his neck. He slid down until he was on his knees in between Roman’s legs. They both worked his shorts and boxers off to reveal his half hard length. Finn practically moaned before sucking the head into his mouth. Roman moaned, running his hand through Finn’s short hair.

“Oh fuck…”

Finn started bobbing his head up and down, stroking what didn’t fit in his mouth. Roman’s voice was deep and smooth when he moaned and it egged Finn on more. He used his free hand to stroke himself through his pants. Roman started lifting his hips up to meet Finn, careful not to be too harsh. Finn moaned around him and the vibrations made Roman groan again.

“I’m close Finn, I’m-“ Roman was cut off by his own moan when Finn started moving faster. Roman came, Finn savored the taste as he swallowed it down and pulled off. He didn’t have a chance to do much else before he was picked up and put back in Roman’s lap. His pants were pulled down and before he could get his bearings all the way Roman was stroking his length, kissing and biting at his neck. Finn came in his hand, arms wrapped around the other’s neck.

“Oh my god.” Finn mumbled, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder.

“Yeah, same.” Roman laughed, grabbing a couple tissues to clean them both up. Finn helped and they both got dressed. The quiet was comfortable as they set things back in place. Finn checked his phone and saw a text from Sami.

“They’re heading back this way.”

“We’re right on time I guess.” Roman came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Finn leaned back and sighed happily. This was perfect.

“Can you just stay here forever? I don’t want you to let me go.”

“Really tempting babe. But in a few weeks, I’ll be closer.”

“And in school.”

“We’ll make it work.” Roman kissed him just as they heard the door to the store open.

“We’re back!” Seth announced.

“We brought you ice cream Roman!”

The couple came back to the front and greeted them. Dean was holding a cup of cookies and cream proudly.

“Thanks little bug, did you have fun?” Roman took his ice cream and leaned on the front counter. Finn leaned on his side, holding his arm again.

“Yeah, that place was cool.” Seth started

“It looked like a place from the movies.” Dean added.

“And the guy at the counter kept flirting with Sami.”

“Yeah Sami was blushing real red!”

Roman and Finn watched said ginger turn red, giggling to themselves.

“I plead the fifth. Don’t ask.”

The boys went over to the counter and used Roman to climb up on top of the counter.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get you any ice cream Finn.”

“That’s okay Seth, I already had some of my own.” Roman almost choked on his spoonful of ice cream and Dean patted his back to save him. Finn giggled beside him and pouted until Roman gave him some of his ice cream.

This was going to be a beautiful relationship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm orphaning this work, but I hope you'll keep enjoying it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be taking a really short break from Present Problems and I hope this helps tide you all over! Thank you for reading, liking and commenting, it is all appreciated.


End file.
